1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to windscreen wiper devices, or wiper blades, and more precisely to connector assemblies for attaching aftermarket wiper blades to different types of wiper arms.
2. Related Art
Some customers have difficulty connecting new wiper blades to the hook shaped ends of hook style wiper arms. If the wiper blade is not properly secured with the wiper arm, it may become detached therefrom while the vehicle is travelling at speed and become a potentially dangerous projectile. Some wiper blade manufacturers have produced wiper blade assemblies with a connecting device that incorporates a door feature to lock the wiper blade assembly into engagement with a hook style wiper arm. However, these wiper blade assemblies may be costly to produce and/or difficult or cumbersome to for some customers use.